German Military
— The Wehrmacht's Victory Theme in Call of Duty: United Offensive The German Military (or the Wehrmacht and Imperial German Army) is the most prevalent of the antagonist forces in the Call of Duty series, ''and are the main antagonists in ''Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, Call of Duty 3, ''and ''Call of Duty: WWII. They also appear in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Black Ops III. In story mode of the Call of Duty series the German soldiers' fighting ability differ from the modes, Easy, Medium, Hard, and sometimes even Veteran. Individual German soldiers do not have much strength or stamina in campaign mode so the player character can kill them easily. In Call of Duty 3 a melee grappling mode is enabled at certain points, in which the character must press a certain sequence of buttons in order to fight off an enemy soldier. They wear different uniforms throughout each campaign, each suited to the theater of operations - light brown or tan uniforms for desert warfare and white and dark brown winter parkas for winter warfare. Luftwaffe The Air Force of the German military is often seen in the form of planes which the player must either shoot down or take cover from, their role in Call of Duty is limited as they are rarely directly confronted.They are also in form of Fallschirmjagers (Paratroopers) that are seen commonly in Normandy. Heer The German Army (Heer) was the main fighting force in Normandy during D-Day and most seen in the game. They wore regular Field Grey wool uniforms with a Breast Eagle, Litzen collar tabs, Field grey shoulder boards. And standard German field equipment, Helmets. *There was many German Heer (Army) Division's & Non-German Ost-Battalion's serving in Normandy. *709th Infantry Division-649th Russian Ostbattalion, 795th Georgian Ostbattalion. *352nd Infantry Division *716th Infantry Division *243rd Infantry Division *21st Panzer Division *2nd Panzer Division Kriegsmarine The Kriegsmarine was the naval warfare branch of the German military during World War II. The most significant appearance of the branch forces is during the infiltration of Battleship Tirpitz in Call of Duty, where the player encounters Matrosengefreiter and Korvettenkapitän guards on the ship. Weapons and Vehicles Guns Walther P-38 menu icon WaW.png|Walther P38 Luger menu icon CoD1.png|Luger Mauser C96 menu icon BOII.png|Mauser C96 Machine Pistol menu icon WWII.png|Machine Pistol Kar98k menu icon WaW.png|Kar98k Gewehr 43 menu icon WaW.png|Gewehr 43 Karabin menu icon WWII.png|Karabin SVT-40 menu icon WWII.png|SVT-40 Double barreled Shotgun WaW.png|M30 Luftwaffe Drilling MP44 menu icon CoD1.png|STG-44 FG42 menu icon WaW.png|FG42 Waffe 28 menu icon WWII.png|Waffe 28 MP40 menu icon CoD1.png|MP40 MG 15 menu icon WWII.png|MG 15 MG34 menu icon UO.png|MG34 MG42 3rd Person COD.png|MG42 Flak2 uo.png|FlaK 88 Ver1 2.png|Flakvierling Sfh18 use WWII.png|sFH 18 KN-44 Gunsmith model BO3.png|KN-44 (dream sequence in "Demon Within") Haymaker 12 Gunsmith model BO3.png|Haymaker 12 (dream sequence in "Demon Within") Locus Gunsmith model BO3.png|Locus (dream sequence in "Demon Within") Explosives *Panzerfaust 60 *Panzerschreck *Flammenwerfer 35 *Stielhandgranate *8 cm GrW 34 *Kz 8 cm GrW 42 *Nebelwerfer 41 *V-2 Rocket Aircraft *Messerschmitt BF109 *Junkers Ju 87 *Messerschmitt Me 323 *Junkers Ju 52 *Focke-Wulf 200 Condor *Heinkel He 111 Ground Vehicles *BMW R75 *Kübelwagen *Opel Blitz *SdKfz 2 *Sd. Kfz. 10 *Sd. Kfz. 222 *Sd. Kfz. 251 *Horch 1a *Panzer II *Panzer III *Panzer IV *Panther *Tiger *Tiger II *Elefant German Military Personnel *Richter (K.I.A.) *Lt. Gen. Heinrich Amsel (K.I.A.) *Maj. Gen. Edward Richtofen (K.I.A., killed by his Origins version) *Dr. Ludvig Maxis *Dr. Friedrich Steiner (K.I.A.) *Commandant Metz (K.I.A.) *Brig. Gen., SS-Und Polizeiführer Heinrich (K.I.A.) *Dr. Peter Straub (K.I.A.) *Maj. Gen. Heinz Richter (K.I.A.) *Col. Huber *Col. Baumann *Col. Keller *Col. Sauer *German Tank Commander (K.I.A.) Waffen-SS The Waffen-SS were the armed wing of the Nazi Party's Schutzstaffel. They are rarely seen, and often distinguishable from regular soldiers when playing Call of Duty as their uniforms are slightly different as they wear camouflaged smocks and helmet covers, wore SS runes on the collar, had an eagle on the sleeve, divisional cuff title on the left and black shoulder boards for the enlisted men. *1.SS "Leibstandarte Adolf Hitler" Panzer Division. *2.SS "Das Reich" Panzer Division. *9th SS "Hohenstaufen" Panzer Division. *10th SS "Frundsberg" Panzer Division. *12.SS "Hitlerjugend" Panzer Division. *17th SS "Gotz Von Berlichingen" Panzergrenadier Division. Multiplayer Maps Asylum.jpg|Asylum Breach.jpg|Breach Corrosionscreenshot.jpg|Corrosion Dome.jpg|Dome Downfall MP.jpg|Downfall Nightfire.jpg|Nightfire Outskirts.jpg|Outskirts Revolution.jpg|Revolution Roundhouse.jpg|Roundhouse Seelow.jpg|Seelow Station.jpg|Station Upheaval.jpg|Upheaval Quotes Gallery ''Call of Duty'' and United Offensive German soldier khaki CoD1.png German soldier grey CoD1.png Fallschirmjäger soldier CoD1.png Fallschirmjäger officer CoD1.png Kriegsmarine sailor CoD1.png Kriegsmarine officer CoD1.png Call of Duty-Germans shooting at Russian troops at Pavlov's house.jpg Poster Deutsche CoD1.png|Germany's European Mission. Poster Luftwaffe CoD1.png|Our air force. Poster Mit unfern Fahnen CoD1.png|With our flags come victory! Poster Panzer CoD1.png|Tanks, your weapon. Poster Sieg CoD1.png|Victory at all cost. Poster Waffen-SS CoD1.png|Waffen-SS. Join at 17. Nazi banner CoD1.png|Nazi Germany Banner.|link=Nazi Germany Kriegsmarine banner CoD1.png|Kriegsmarine Banner.|link=Kriegsmarine Call of Duty 2 Afrika Korps soldier 1 CoD2.png Afrika Korps soldier 2 CoD2.png German soldier Normandy 1 CoD2.png German soldier Normandy 2 CoD2.png German officer Normandy CoD2.png German soldier Normandy 3 CoD2.png German soldier winter 1 CoD2.png German soldier winter 2 CoD2.png German soldier winter CoD2.png German soldiers winter CoD2.jpg|Two Wehrmacht soldiers in Stalingrad. Espanoles en call of duty 2.jpg|Spanish Divison Azul in Stalingrad. Call of Duty 3 German soldier model CoD3.png Call of Duty: World at War http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_-AnTnL8fI&feature=related Wehrmacht Victory Theme German faction logo WaW.png|Multiplayer icon. German NCO WaW.png|A Wehrmacht NCO firing a MP40. German soldier WaW.PNG|A Wehrmacht soldier. German officer WaW.png|A Wehrmacht officer. German soldiers hanging Heart of the Reich WaW.png|"Traitors" hanging from a telegraph pole. Germans defending Reichstag WaW.png|Wehrmacht soldiers and SS Honor Guards defending the Reichstag. Reichstag_defence_WaW.png German soldier overlooking Stalingrad WaW.jpg|A German soldier in Stalingrad. German sniper WaW.png|A Wehrmacht sniper. German rifleman WaW.png|A German Rifleman. German in Stalingrad WaW.jpg|A Wehrmacht soldier in Stalingrad. German shot WaW.jpg|A Wehrmacht soldier being shot. Wehrmacht control point WaW.png|A Wehrmacht control point. German character models WaW.PNG|Character models. (Notice: Volkssturm and Fallschirmjäger models are not used in the game) German_Wehrmacht_model_WaW.png German_Waffen-SS_model_WaW.png German_Waffen-SS_2_model_WaW.png German_Panzergrenadier_model_WaW.png German_Honor_Guard_model_WaW.png Wehrmacht Soldiers WaW.png|German soldier. Three German Soldiers WaW.png|Three Wehrmacht soldiers. Call of Duty: Black Ops The German military makes an appearance in the flashback mission "Project Nova". German soldiers Project Nova BO.png|Two German soldiers from "Project Nova". German soldier model BO.png|German model. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The German military appears as the Bundeswehr, providing tank support to Team Metal, appearing only utilizing Leopard 2 tanks Leopard 2 tanks in Berlin Scorched Earth MW3.png|Destroyed Leopard tank in Scorched Earth Leopard 2 MW3.jpg|A Leopard tank in Scorched Earth Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Imperial German Army appears in the intro for Origins. STG-44 Origins Intro BOII.png|German soldiers fighting zombies. German Soldiers Mining BOII.png|German soldiers mining. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Wehrmacht Soldier 1 BOIII.png|German Infantry. Wehrmacht Soldier 2 BOIII..png Wehrmacht Shotgunner 1 BOIII.png|German Shotgunner. Wehrmacht Shotgunner 2 BOIII.png Wehrmacht Sniper 1 BOIII.png|German Sniper. Wehrmacht Sniper 2 BOIII.png Call of Duty: WWII German Rifleman WWII.png German Prisoner.png Gerber WWII.jpg Call of Duty: Black Ops III Campaign The German Military is an enemy faction during a flashback during the mission "Demon Within". In this mission, the Player uses a DNI mental link to force their way into Sarah Hall's mind in which she re-imagines the siege of Bastogne that she references in her final paper at the Academy. The Player must fight against Hall's warped mental universe. In Hall's mind, the German Military and US Military are both mostly using 2060s-era weapons, with the exceptions being the King Tiger tank, the Stielhandgranates, and the mounted MG42s. Near the end of the mission, German Military zombies appear, attacking the player with vehement ferocity. Zombies The German Military appear zombified in the Zombies maps The Giant and Der Eisendrache. Trivia *In the mission Hostage! in Call of Duty 3, all the enemies belong to the Feldgendarmerie. Their uniform differ from the standard by wearing Feldgendarmerie on the cuffs and Feldjägerkorps on the gorgets. The Feldgendarmerie were the Military Police Units of the Germany Army in WW2 and were in charge of various police duties including arresting German deserters and defeatists. *At the end of a victorious multiplayer match when playing as the Wehrmacht in Call of Duty: World at War, during the Königgratzer Marsch, Hitler can be heard saying "Vor uns liegt Deutschland, in uns marschiert Deutschland, und hinter uns, kommt Deutschland!" (translates to "Germany lies before us, Germany marches within us, and Germany follows us!"). *Although the team name says Wehrmacht, the models for the rifleman and submachine gunner for multiplayer in Call of Duty: World at War are actually Waffen-SS due to the distinctive woodland camouflage uniforms and swastika patch. *Some of the German soldiers in the Soviet missions of Call of Duty 2 bear the decal of the Spanish Blue Division on their helmet, which would imply that they are actually Spanish. *The zombies in Call of Duty World at War all wear the SS black uniforms. *In WWII, the uniforms of the solders in the campaign on the kind of weapon they use. SMG soldiers are wearing field caps, Rifleman a helmet and trenchcoat, LMG gunner has leaves on his helmet and Shotgunner has shotgun shells on the uniform and a balaclava covering the lower face. This applies also to Waffen-SS soldiers. Category:Call of Duty Factions Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Factions Category:Call of Duty 2 Factions Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Factions Category:Call of Duty 3 Factions Category:Call of Duty: World at War Factions Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Factions Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Factions Category:Call of Duty: WWII Factions Category:Real Life Article Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Factions Category:Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Factions Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions